Chess Game
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: Hizumi Mizushiro has one thing in his mind right now; find an ally. But what if he falls in love with his unlikely ally. HIZUMIxSAYOKO impossibleshipping:commencing


**CHESS GAME  
**

**BY:**

**Xxpuppet_dancerxX**

**Chapter 1: The King and his Pawn  
**

Hizumi Mizushiro slumped back to his seat at the far corner of the classroom, bored to listen to his math teacher, who was writing numerous and complicated formulas on the board. Even if he does not listen to his teacher's lesson, Hizumi could easily ace up his subject. He is an intelligent person and learning those formulas without even listening to his teacher is a piece of cake for this mint green haired youth.

"We cross multiply these two numbers and then we divide it by the quotient of these two equations," Mr. Hayato glanced upon his students and was dismay that half of his class looked bored and some are already chatting with their seatmates.

Hizumi saw Mr. Hayato's glance at him and he playfully showed him a bright smile. Mr. Hayato sweat dropped. Is Hizumi trying to intimidate him? And so he looked away from Hizumi's gold eyes that flickered brightly upon the sunlight.

After some moments, the school bell rang and the class ended. Hizumi stretched his arms wide in the air and saw Mr. Hayato's aggravated look as he slid out of the room, banging the sliding door roughly behind him.

Hizumi turned to look at Ayumu, who was looking at someone outside the window of their classroom, beneath the school building. His eyes were narrowed and this made Hizumi curious. He walked over to where Ayumu stood and saw him looking at a blonde haired girl, playing basketball at the school grounds.

Hizumi smiled. He had never seen such a beauty play a men's sport. The blonde haired girl was dressed in her gym clothes and her long silky hair tied in a nice ponytail. She was laughing, having fun while she played with her friends and classmates.

"Who's that?" Hizumi asked, his gazed still locked to the blonde haired beauty below him.

Ayumu sighed. "She's just one of your brother's children. Her name is Sayoko Shirinigatani." Ayumu replied turning away from the window when he heard Hiyono's voice echoing outside in the hallways. "You go home first. Hiyono asked me to accompany her with her shopping." Ayumu patted Hizumi's shoulder lightly and then went to leave.

Hizumi grinned. "Is that so?" he managed to mumble to himself.

Sayoko Shirinigatani; one of Yaiba's blade children. A person that shared the same fate as Hizumi's.

* * *

Hizumi was walking at a shopping district just a few buildings from the apartment he stayed with Ayumu and Madoka. Looking up to the blue skies, he noticed that dark clouds have begun to hover above his head. "Guess it's gonna rain anytime soon," he placed his hands on his pant's pocket and hasten his pace.

"I said I don't want to go out with you!" someone shouted from inside an alleyway just beside where Hizumi was walking to.

Hizumi began to feel curious out a sudden that he walked towards the alley where he heard a female voice shouting angrily. He was right, there was a young woman there and she was being surrounded by three thugs that seem to be insisting her to join them in a night out. Hizumi's eyes widened when he clearly saw the young woman being harassed by those three thugs. It was Sayoko.

"I said I don't want to!" Sayoko pushed away the man that was trying to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Don't be scared. We'll just have a couple of drinks." The man grinned a crooked tooth.

Hizumi's stomach turned. He was about to puke everything he ate for lunch on what he have just heard out from that man's mouth. He eased his way inside the alleyway and walked over to where Sayoko was standing. The three thugs saw him and they glared at him demonically.

"Are you dense, pal? The girl said she doesn't want to be with you." Hizumi was smiling.

"And who are you?!" one of the thugs with a skull tattoo on his cheek bellowed angrily.

Sayoko turned to look at Hizumi, her eyes almost filled with tears.

"This girl is with me." Hizumi walked closer to where Sayoko stood and he grabbed her hand to his and they both began to run off from the alleyway, the three thugs following them from behind.

Sayoko looked up to meet Hizumi's gold colored eyes and noticed that his eyes had cat slits. _Blade child?_

"Umm," she released his hand from hers and backed off away from him. "You're a blade child too, right?" her voice was trembling.

Hizumi turned to look at their backs and the three thugs have given up chasing after them. He turned back to look at Sayoko and smiled. "I don't know what you are talking about." He scratched the back of his neck.

Sayoko was taken aback and she stared at Hizumi's eyes and wondered. "But your eyes," she pointed to Hizumi's gold slit eyes. "They are like Rutherford-san's eyes." She added.

Hizumi was surprised that Sayoko know Eyes Rutherford; that piano prodigy who has befriended Ayumu. That other blade child.

"Must be genetically linked," he replied, talking about his gold slit eyes. Of course he cannot tell her that he is linked with the blade children and that he is someone she must fear, but setting all things aside, Hizumi felt that he needed to give Sayoko his trust.

"Is that so?" Sayoko smiled. "I find those kind of eyes terrifying. I love cats but having to see cat's eyes on humans trembles me." she continued.

"So are you telling me you hate my eyes?" Hizumi asked, his voice had hint of dismay on them.

Sayoko shook her head furiously. "No! I don't mean it that way." She looked down to the ground and fidgeted with her fingers. She took a deep breath and looked up to Hizumi's eyes. "I find them beautiful." She smiled at him and a faint blush was tainted on her cheeks. "I feel I have met you somewhere before."

Hizumi laughed. It was his first to hear a girl compliment about his god forsaken eyes. He looked at Sayoko with a smiling face. "And I find your eyes captivating as well," he said, out of the blue. Of course he must be pretending or lying but what reasons will he lie to a girl, who seems to amuse him.

Sayoko's blush turned into crimson red and she looked away from Hizumi's gaze. She couldn't believe that a stranger has told her that her eyes were beautiful. She turned to look at Hizumi and was startled to see him standing a few inches away from her now.

"I think I like you," Hizumi reached for Sayoko's stray lock that lingered on her face and he tucked it behind her ear. "My name is Hizumi." He introduced.

Sayoko hesitated at first to tell him her name but then she gave in, "My name is Sayoko." She smiled whole heartedly.

Surely, the events began to pace up for these two teenagers.

Hizumi smiled back. What was he thinking telling a girl that he likes her? He is not that kind of a person but something in Sayoko made him blurt that out. As he looked to Sayoko, Hizumi's sure that he finds Sayoko a trustful ally. He is going to use her for his own benefit. She is indeed a blade child and he is a devil fated to kill innocent people like her. Hizumi understands her. She would be his pawn starting at this moment.

Sayoko just stared at Hizumi's eyes, dazzled by the beauty of it and unknown of his dark motives for her.

Indeed! The black king had already consumed the last white pawn in the chessboard.

* * *

A/N: I know this story is going too fast. I love this two characters. Hizumi-kun is my favorite manga character and Sayoko is my favorite blade child next is Rio-chan. I know this is a weird pairing but have you ever heard of an impossible shipping? Well, let me start this impossible shipping now. Hope you will also love this pairing. If so, please review! FLAMES WILL BE EXTINGUISHED!


End file.
